Slayer Girl
by Amberina
Summary: Wesley/Dawn, some Buffy/Giles. Sparks inevitably fly.


TITLE: Slayer Girl  
AUTHOR: Amberina  
E-MAIL: amberina426@aol.com  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: Dawn/Wesley, mild Buffy/Giles  
SPOILERS: minor references to S3 AtS & S5/S6 BtVS, but takes place in   
the future  
SUMMARY: Dawn's a Slayer, Wesley's a Watcher. Sparks inevitably fly.   
Dawn POV.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never was, never will be (probably.)  
FEEDBACK: Please.  
ARCHIVING: Shippers United, Summers Sun, Aurora Society and Wesleyan Aria if they want   
it. Anyone else, please ask first.  
  
  
SLAYER GIRL  
By Amberina  
  
I am Slayer Girl. Which is so totally cool. Kicking ass and slaying   
demons and all that good stuff. See, Buffy was always, "oh, I wish I   
was normal, why can't I be like other girls?" That's cool you know,   
everyone appreciates a good angst fest now and then, but I figure why   
waste time moping and whining? I think it was Angel that got to her -   
always with the perpetual brooding, never smiling vamp guy. The   
moment she met him she was doomed to a life of angst and our-love-  
could-never-be-ness. I liked Angel, don't get me wrong, and I know   
that their love was as true as it could get, but neither one was big   
with the smiling. I smile all the time. Buffy should have dated her   
Watcher, too. But there's still some hope for her, I guess.  
  
It was Giles that forced the Council to reinstate Wesley as a   
Watcher, as my Watcher. When Wesley left Sunnydale, Giles and him   
weren't exactly on good terms, but they began to write back and   
forth, and had become very close friends, unbeknownst to any of us.   
When Faith died, and I became the Slayer, along with Buffy, Giles   
told the Council that he wanted Wesley as my Watcher, and that was   
that. There was some wheeling and dealing, I'm sure, and a whole   
buncha threats, but it was done. Wesley was kind of in a funk in Los   
Angeles, seeing as all of his friends had abandoned him, when he was   
trying to do what's right, and he had been sleeping with Lilah, who I   
have only heard about, but it makes me cringe just thinking about it.   
He jumped at the chance to get the hell out of dodge and to become a   
Watcher again. There was one condition, though, and that was that he   
got to do it his way, without the Council looking over his shoulder   
at every moment. They reluctantly agreed.  
  
I hadn't been around Wesley much, only a few times back when he was   
Buffy's Watcher, and at Buffy's funeral back when the whole Glory   
mess was going on. I had heard a lot about him, though, and I liked   
him from the start. He was kind, and funny, and handsome, and so   
okay, I had a crush. There's something about Watchers that just makes   
them hot. Well, at least Wesley is hot. Giles is good looking in his   
own little older-than-dirt way, I'll admit it, but Wesley is just -   
call the fire department, because he's on fire. Okay, so that was   
really lame, but the sentiment is there. I was hot for Wesley from   
the start.  
  
I got the feeling that he was hot for me too, because when he would   
train me, he'd hold me, like, a little bit closer than Giles or Buffy   
or Spike would. And he'd look at me in this way that was kind of - is   
appreciative the right word? I'm not sure, but it was something along   
those lines.  
  
He had been my Watcher for about three months by the time my   
eighteenth birthday rolled around, and the sexual tension had been   
building steadily with each day. When the Council showed up to give   
me my "test," Giles quickly told them to be on their merry way, in   
different, much more British terms, of course. Wesley took me out to   
dinner to celebrate, and sparks inevitably flew. Is flew a word? I   
think so, but growing up around the Scoobies, who can tell what   
words are real, and what words are just apart of Scooby Speak?   
Anyway, we ended up back at his apartment that night. No don't be   
with the thoughts of sex, because we didn't have it that night. We   
just made out a little bit. Okay, so maybe a lot, but we stopped   
short of genitalia. Then we watched a movie together and fell asleep   
on the couch together.  
  
When I finally went home, in the morning, Buffy was up in arms,   
saying she had been worried all night. Giles just shook his head, a   
knowing look in his eyes, and winked at me. Giles winked at me! He   
left the room, and I calmly explained to Buffy that I had been at   
Wesley's all night. The look on her face was priceless, really it   
was. It was somewhat between disgust, horror, worry, whistfulness,   
pride, and wonder, if you could take a moment to imagine that. Done?   
Okay. Then I explained to her that we hadn't slept together or   
anything, but that there was definitely something there. That was   
when Giles entered the kitchen again, to get more tea, and she kind   
of looked at him in that meaningful way. I wonder if she's got the   
hots for Giles? I hope so - even if he is old. They'd be kind of cute   
together. I left them alone and went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
Later that day, Wes called to invite me over to his apartment to   
train. I went to his apartment, but I didn't get trained much that   
night.  
  
****  
  
Wesley is beside me in bed, looking really good all peaceful and   
naked, except for the sheet covering him. He turns his head just so,   
and I catch a glimpse of the long scar on his neck, and I softly   
trace it with my finger. He is so sexy, with his scars, and his   
accent, and his overt Wesleyness. Even though he is sleeping, I lean   
over and kiss his lips. They are warm and soft against my own, and I   
guess I woke him up, because he responds, gently pulling my down on   
top of him, and we continue to kiss until we have to stop to breathe.   
He smiles and I roll off of him, and he leans up on one elbow to look   
at me sleepily. "Hello, gorgeous."  
  
I just giggle, and kiss him again, soft and light and quick, and then   
I curl up in his arms. As I get myself situated, the diamond ring on   
my left ring finger catches the moonlight that is filtered through   
the window, and I marvel at not just the beauty of the stone itself,   
but at what it represents.  
  
"I love you, Wes," I say as I snuggle in closer.  
  
Wesley wraps his arms around me tighter and his voice is so loving as   
he says, "I love you, too, Dawn."  
  
THE END 


End file.
